Steven Meets The Other Gems!
by rivergirl2002
Summary: Steven is just walking home from getting donuts when he notices a young boy and girl with gems in their foreheads, what will happen next! Rated T for rude language later on.


Steven was walking home from the Big Donut Store, carrying a small paper bag with some donuts in it for The Gems and himself. He walked down the street to his home when he noticed something weird. A young girl, maybe around his age, kicking rocks and breaking them easily. She had dark brown hair, so dark it almost looked black, dark skin and pure purple eyes. Shocked, he started to walk towards her. Something was strange about her. But...familiar. As he neared to where she was standing he noticed there was a boy in front of her. He looked a bit older than the girl, and with his light sky blue hair and pale skin, Steven didn't think there was any way they could be related. As he walked towards them he accidently kicked a rock and both the girl and the boy looked his way. Steven gasped as he saw the girl had a small black and purple gem in her forehead and the boy had a clear, almost completely invisible sky blue gem in his. 'They're Gems! No way!' Steven thought.  
The girl shot a look of fear towards the boy, to which in response the boy nodded, and they ran off. ''Wait!'' Steven yelled to them. They didn't even look towards him as he started chasing them. ''I'm a gem too!'' Steven yelled as loud as he could. The girl and the boy looked towards him, shock filling their features. Steven raised his shirt slightly to show them his gem that his mother had passed down to him when she gave her physical form to bring him into the world, the rose quartz. The girl looked towards the boy and he nodded once more as they started to walk closer to him. Soon they were standing in front of him. No one said anything for in Steven's mind felt like hours. Than the boy got a look of anger and raised Steven up by his shirt. His voice calm, yet intimidating shook Steven to the core. ''Alright, kid. This better not be some kind of prank, if you're a real gem, summon your weapon.'' Steven bit his lip and spoke in a shaky voice. ''I…I can't, I don't know how to...honest I don't!'' ''Pl...please put him down Jeremejevite.''  
The girl said in a quiet voice. Steven noticed she had a strange sadness in her eyes. The boy glared at her, but she didn't back down. He then looked back at Steven and growled, but then put him down. Steven than thought to his bag of donuts and got out a glazed one and one with powder on it. ''Donuts?'' Steven offered them. He giggled as the boy drooled at the sight of the glazed and the girl smile as she saw the powdered. They sat down near one of the destroyed rocks and ate their donuts. ''I'm sorry for acting the way I acted. Really I am. Sis and I have been through some pretty rough times, we're constantly made fun of for being Gems…'' Steven was surprised to hear the girl really WAS his sister. But he smiled. ''It's ok, I've been there. I didn't catch your names.'' The boy and his sister smiled. ''I am Jeremejevite. But you can just call me Jeremy'' The girl wiped powdered sugar off her mouth. ''And I'm Black Opal, but just call me Opal.'' Steven smiled. ''I am STEVEN!'' he yelled. Jeremy and Opal laughed at his enthusiasm, and then Steven started to laugh. Steven, Opal, and Jeremy talked for hours, and they talked about everything. Steven's friends Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet, Opal and Jeremy's deceased mom and dad, Beach City's events and festivals. But soon night fell and Steven knew he had to leave or the Gems would be worried sick. ''I have to go guys, it's getting late…'' But then the thought occurred to him.  
''Where are you guys staying?'' Opal and Jeremy got a sad look on their faces, than Jeremy spoke up. ''On the streets. We sleep in random alleys and whatever shelter we can find…'' This angered Steven. ''Not anymore, you're not! You're staying with me from now on. Opal and Jeremy were filled with joy. ''Come on you guys!'' Steven started to run home, Opal and Jeremy close behind.  
Little did they know that they were being watched by the darkest of evils…watching…and waiting.


End file.
